A Day in the Life of Yami Bakura
by Shizuka4
Summary: *Swearing* Just like the title, a day in the life of Bakura. One specific teacher bashing, I hate that man, based off a true person.


Disclaimer: no own car, nor truck, nor YGO Well! I've decided to start a string of one shots, a day in the life of a YGO character. The first one is Yami Bakura. They will all be humor, so if you have any ideas for the rest of the YGO cast, PLEASE R&R and tell me! I tell you now; I have a very evil violin teacher. Trust me, this man is foul. God, if he's reading this right now, you can guess who I am. You will especially know who you are after you get to the part where I make you a LA teacher, and have Bakura kick your ass! Remember, I live in Colorado and I lead the second violins. You'll see me this year of course, ready to make your life a living hell. I know you know me too goddamn well to not know who I am, and I swear, you'll tell me if you read this when school starts back up again. Oh, I know you'll still keep me in my first chair position, because I play better than most in our class. Yes, our class. You're not the only one with influence over them. They will do whatever I want, and I can strike up a mutiny any day. Watch out, I'm back. Shizuka means peaceful, but I'm willing to kick anyone's ass. Yes, you will call me Shizuka, and not my real name, so you can live with the irony of me putting foot in mouth. All you other people out there, this message is not for you, but a man who made 7th grade a nightmare, but now I got a weapon. I also know he's about 50 years old, and reads stories like this, so the chance of him finding this is high. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
"Good morning, handsome, leather freak, bad ass sexy you!" I love this alarm clock. I got Ryou to record this while under the influence. He hates the thing. Said he can hear it from his room. Damn liar. It wakes me up every morning, unless I have a hangover or something. Which I usually do. I hit the snooze button, which I regretted, realizing that after last night's hangover, I need a boost of self-esteem. Screw self-esteem. I needed more booze, but after the violent spell I had about six months ago after getting drunk in this house, that nearly cost the next-door neighbors daughter, and a really expensive cleaver, there was no more booze in this house. Yup.  
"I got out of bed, real tired, and my head pounded. I think I downed about 50$ worth of vodka last night. Of course, being a tomb robber at one point, I didn't have to pay for the drinks, after a little persuasion. The bartender is lucky to be alive. I dressed in my best leather outfit. I love it a LOT. I got it right before I had to literally manhunt Yami over a secret he kept from me, but I'm not at liberty to discuss that. The outfit rocks. The authoress put me in it a few stories back, so avid readers of her work know it well. It's got a regular t-shirt, complimented with a vest. The pants cling to everything, down to my knees, where the ends flare out. I wear boots, too much like Yami's for comfort. Knee high, with slight high heels. My forearms are covered with a band of leather, like bracelets, only covering most of the forearm. The bottom is laced together with leather string. God, it's hard to make it tight enough to stay on. There is also a circle of buttons, silver ones, around the wrist of the leather band. All the leather is black, and all the metal is silver. I don't care that it makes me look even more pale than I should be, everyone thinks I do look bad ass sexy in it, although most think I'm a girl.  
"I met this squid named Squidward once who wanted to date me because he thought I was a girl. I was wearing this same out fit, too. He's lucky to be alive. His friend, a sponge, I think, teleported them back, after he, too, called me a girl. Well, what do you expect? I wear eye makeup. Yup. Black. I go through hundreds of pencils annually. Black as night. Makes my eyes stand out. I love the stuff. Today, I'm going to school with Ryou. I want to, and he knows better than to object. I will take over for him at lunch, and scare the bejesus out of everyone, and embarrass Yami, or Yugi, whoever is readily available. Well, I'm set, might as well hop into the ring.  
  
"Hey, Ryou, did you know your history teacher's a fag?" I asked him as we were eating. People had grown to expect someone that looked almost exactly like Ryou to eat with him during lunch on certain days. It's not like that have a choice. Oh, everyone knows me pretty well. Everyone calls me Akuma. They just gave me that name. It stuck. I like it, mainly because it means "demon". I've made a little band of friends, and I even got to know Ryou's Social Studies teacher, after he invited me to do a presentation on Egypt, thinking I was a museum curator. I made everyone swear what I was about to tell them would never leave the classroom, and they all swore. Trust me, no one will tell anyone anything. Ever. If they were about to, they would die. Yeah, I know, I'm sick. Anyways, I told them all about my ancient life, and I gave such vivid descriptions; no one dared to say I was a liar. Sensei Komeraku and I have really gotten to know each other. All you sickos out there, no I'm not dating him, he's 43. A child, compared to me. He's made me a permanent part of his class curriculum. People come up to me and ask me all the time, "Are you the one from Egypt?"  
Of course, everyone knows me as a merciless killer as well, so everyone stays well away from me. The menacing look I have in the leather helps with that. I often go up to one kid, ask for his name, and strike up a conversation. They always shake while I'm sitting next to them, talking of fine wines and such. Of course, one girl never picked up on the hint. I went up to her, and she looked me in my eyes, which is something no one had ever done, save Ryou and the teacher. I was intrigued, so I sat down. I started talking about beer, and she actually interrupted me, and told me she liked brandy better. That's how yours truly met the authoress. Real nice lady.  
After lunch, the next class was with Mr. Will, a Language Arts teacher. He is a complete ass hole. Ryou stepped into class, and sat down.  
"Ryou, did you fill out that reading log for this week?" Asked he, inquiring to something Ryou left at home purposely.  
"No, sir, I haven't. Well, I did, but it's not here. That sucks." He replied with laughter in his voice.  
"Well, I told you never to use that word in class, and I also said you could get no better than a C+ without those reading logs." Said Mr. Will.  
"Ryou, let me take over. He knows who I am, he'll be scared out of his mind when he sees me." I yelled, and Ryou let me do so. The teacher turned around to see not Ryou, but someone who looked like him, in a leather suit.  
"Where's Ryou, you maniac!" He yelled, as I flung my legs over the desk ahead of me.  
"He's safe, in here." I said, casually, pointing to the Sennen ring.  
"Damn! You kidnapped Ryou!" Everyone was staring now, but, as everyone knew Ryou was indeed safe, began cheering me on. I picked myself up, and walked over to him. Even though he was about a foot taller than me, he still began backing into a wall. Soon, the wall defeated him, and there was nowhere else to go. I grabbed his collar, noting his apparent stench.  
"Fuck reading logs." I said, and the whole class burst out laughing. He was sweating like a dog, frightened as usual by anyone who dared oppose him. At the end of the class, we were in another classroom, having to have a sub after a mysterious stranger got an eraser jammed up the teacher's ass.  
At home that day, Ryou and I laughed soo much over the incident, but now I smelled like a gigolo (sp?) zoo. I needed a shower. After the shower, we decided to watch some TV. Ryou cooked dinner while I channel surfed. There was nothing on, so I popped in a movie. Ryou finished dinner, tuna sandwiches, and we watched "Egyptians, friend or foe?" It was a documentary, which spent a whole half hour talking about me. Yep, me, the most infamous tomb robber of the century. No, the millennia. That's what they said, the millennia. "Researchers believe that after this man was caught, as punishment, his soul was banished into a golden trinket, doomed to live there until he was wakened by-" The TV went off. Ryou had turned it off. I looked at him, and saw he was crying.  
"Why the hell are you crying?" I asked trying not very successfully to sound like I cared.  
"It's you, Yami! They're talking about you, how you were this bad person, but it's all lies! Lies! LIES!" Ryou was practically flooding the house by that time, and I had no clue what to do. I was never a father, so I had to learn this as I went.  
"Ryou, you know very well what they said was true. You know it, and I know it. I may have changed, but that's not written in stone yet. They don't know that, and they probably never will." I said, trying to stifle the screams coming out of that noise box. Then he did something really surprising. He stood from the front of the couch, sat next to me and HUGGED me. Yeah, that's right, he sat there, a boy in high school, crying like a baby, HUGGING me. What was I supposed to do? I hugged back. It was the most uncomfortable thing in the world. After Ryou got over his crying spell, he said he was going up to bed. As he walked upstairs, I thought one of two things. Either I was becoming soft and sentimental, or the authoress is screwing with me. Authoress: *Messing with Bakura's mind* Bakura: Pa- Authoress: I told you to call me Shizuka! Bakura: Sorry, SHIZUKA, Stop screwing with my mind! It makes you look more insane than me! Authoress: That's because I AM more insane than you, and I don't even need a Yami, although one would be nice.*daydreams* Bakura: *Steps out on front of Shizuka* I hope you liked living in my shoes for a day, and I'd love to know if my life's interesting. Please R&R and tell us how well we write as a couple. *wink wink* 


End file.
